


Come dance with me?

by theonewhosins



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, inspired from steven universe, no smut in this one, not really a one shot?, ride - Freeform, so much RiDe, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhosins/pseuds/theonewhosins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen has been a little withdrawn from the group lately, more so than usual at least, and Dempsey has a plan to make him happy again~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set in first black ops, Kino .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come dance with me?

It was a quiet, boring day in the theater, and Edward was in no mood to talk to his 'allies'. They would provide nothing but being an inconvenience and distraction to the doctor as he worked on..

well....

 

nothing. 

 

He wasn't actually working on anything. He was just sitting down in a far corner of the room just above the main entrance with his hat and coat neatly placed on one of the broken pieces of furniture nearby, his gloves still on him however. He thought about taking them off, but simply shook his head and muttered out, "no reason to get my hands dirty."

But today was a very sad day for him, even though he had not the slightest clue as to why he felt like this. Maybe it was just a bad weather day, despite it being quite a beautiful night out, moon full and shining bright, stars twinkling- all that stuff. He just..didn't feel right. He felt empty....he felt...lonely?

 

His acid green eyes narrowed at the thought, his arms crossing as he frowned and gave a loud overly dramatic huff, looking extremely offended. 

"Zhe doctor does NOT need a liebhaberin of any kind..."

A small sigh escaped his lips, his hardened stare softening as he stood and went to grab his things. Maybe sleep would help ease this feeling to go away, even if he couldn't necessarily do that well.

But then suddenly he stopped, a soft, soothing melody catching his attention as it drifted through the air.

 

It sounded _heavenly...._

The sound of violins, flutes, light guitar, piano, and many other instruments surrounded him, his feet moving on their own as he walked towards the sound, his eyes searching for what made such beautiful music. 

As the night sky came into view, he blinked and frowned, scanning the area for the sorce, but found none.

The music stopped, and Richtofen let out a heartbroken sigh, sitting down on the steps that lead back inside while the wind offered a slight comforting rush of air. He laughed to himself, thinking back to a fairy-tale called ' Aschenputtel ', or in other words, 'Cinderella'.  
The servant girl who had her fairy godmother make her a beautiful dress to wear for the ball, along with glass slippers. She danced the night away with the prince and fell in love, only to sadly have to leave at the stroke of Midnight. Yes, everyone knew that story, though the _true_ story was, ah....not quite for children, and not nearly as nice as they toned it down to be. 

He couldn't even find humor in thinking about the real gruesome story of the litte cinder girl, he just felt like the prince of the story when the beautiful girl, or music in this case, left him all alone.

"a shame zhat even i cannot find mein 'princess'..."

"who ever said that?"

Edward blinked and looked up from the staircase, his usually intense green eyes now seeming a bit dull as he stared at the blonde man before him. he didn't want to be pestered, especially now.

"go avay, Dempshey...I don't vant your 'company'...."

"It sure seems like you want some kind of company though...guess my plan worked for the most part.'

"vhat 'plan'? "

"well, the music brought you here, didn't it?"

Dempsey walked towards where the box would be if it had spawned there and pulled aside some of the cases that lay there, exposing a small but still surprisingly decent looking gramophone.

Richtofen looked happy, for a brief second before he turned his head away and focused on the wall. Dempsey never gave things for free. There was no way he would give the American whatever he wanted, he refused to be his slave or fool just for a piece of music it was absurd and-

The music began playing again, though it was a different set and much slower, still slightly upbeat, it was the kind that you could either slow dance to, or just goof around. 

His chest felt tight with emotion at hearing something so beautiful again, he didn't want to give it up...

"...fine...vhat do you vant for it Dempshey..guns, ammo, money- my dignity...."

Tank stood up and dusted himself off, walking over to Edward with a surprised look. 

"Huh? No no I don't want you to give me anything-"

"So you expect me to beg? is zhat is? or do you intend to tease me vith it? After all zhat I have to give you still-"

"Edward, I don't want anything in exchange."

Richtofen paused.

His name? how...why...?

 

"I just....you know...uh...."

The doctor stared.

Tank steadied himself and then held his hand out to the doctor, and innocent and sweet look on his face.

"What I'm trying to say is..."

"come dance with me?"

Edward's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the blush that formed on his cheeks as he nervously glanced to the side. Dance? Him? But it had been so long since he had danced, and he didn't even remember the steps entirely- what if he stepped on Dempsey's feet more than once? What if he stumbled all over the place? Oh he'd look like a fool if he-

"hey...doc, don't worry. I ain't good at dancing myself if that's why you look so scared. let's dance and be idiots together~"

Richtofen rose and eyebrow, suppressing a smirk as he shook his head. Ah, Dempsey. He had a horrible way with words...yet somehow, they affected him. 

Without answering he looked at Dempsey and gently took his hand.

 

Tank looked suddenly elated, pulling Richtofen a bit too fast and wrapping his arms around him when he ran into his chest.  
He pulled Edward to the middle of the open alleyway and placed his left hand on his hip, smiling as he watched the doctor place his right hand onto Dempsey's shoulder.

"Hey, doc?"

"vhat is it, Dempshey.."

"Earlier..you said you couldn't find your princess...well...what if you are the princess?"

"Me?? oh, right..und who vould be mein 'prince charming'? You?"

"well...I could be, if you wanted me too."

That made Edward's blush darken, his gaze going to Dempsey's jacket as he huffed out in annoyance. Why did he have to be the princess? if anything Dempsey was more suited for it, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Cinderella has. 

 

A new song was on by now, and this one was without a doubt a slow dancing song, so the both of them got a little closer, laced their fingers together with the same hands they had started with, and began to dance.

It was slow, easy steps but Edward still had to focus on going with Tank's movements so he didn't step on him or trip. Dempsey was full of shit for what he said earlier, because was actually pretty damn good at dancing, even helping Richtofen when he got lost in counting too much and stumbled. 

Eventually though, as the song progressed, Richtofen relaxed, easing into the song and dance slowly....they let go of hands and wrapped their arms around each other, swaying side to side as the moonlight shined above them. 

Richtofen had rested his head on Dempsey's shoulder, more so his chest, while Dempsey rubbed Edward's arm softly, kissing his forehead.

He wouldn't deny it now, especially when Tank suddenly pulled away ever so slightly and placed his hand on the doctor's back before doing a dip, but instead of pulling Edward back into a standing position, he held him, slowly leaning in and pressing their lips together. The doctor was in love with an idiot.

When he pulled back, Tank almost laughed, but he was quickly silenced by just how beautiful Richtofen looked. Not to mention just how awestruck he was.

Edward's eyes quite litterally sparkled, all cruel and harsh meaning of them gone and replaced with a calmness Tank had never seen before, the moonlight adding onto his mystifying beauty. Tank Dempsey just fell in love with a psychopath.

"huh....you...look really...pretty doc..."

Richtofen blinked, his cheeks turning bright red as he seemed to snap back into reality, his hands gently gripping at the back of Dempsey's jacket.

"thank you, Dempsey..."

The blonde pulled Richtofen back up and seemed a little surprised himself. Another first for him, hearing as how Edward didn't have even the slightest hint of German in what he just said.

"yeah...doc...no problem...~"

 

Edward took off his gloves and set them down on one of the boxes before gently cupping Tank's face and kissing him deeply, his face heating up even more as he hummed. Geez he felt like a tomato or something, he just kept blushing.

The kiss was amazing to Tank, and it progressively got a bit hot and heavy as he kissed back, their tongues battling for dominance. If this was a kids show they'd surely have to block this part out. He was just about to let slip a pleasured groan but Richtofen pulled away, quickly heading back inside the theater while giggling. He didn't feel so sad and empty anymore~

 

Dempsey stayed there for a bit, panting and trying to calm down before he noticed something...

He tilted his head and picked up Richtofen's gloves, a small laugh escaping him as he shook his head. Richtofen really was the princess. Smiling, he turned and headed back into the building, doing a small jog to get to his 'damsel' faster. 

"Hey! Cinderella! you forgot your glass slippers!~"

 

_____________

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes, the part in Steven Universe where Steven and Connie are on the beach together and Steven plays music, etc. etc. I thought it was so cute I just thought of Eddie and Tank doing this so :'b
> 
> please don't kinkshame comrades boys and girls.
> 
> a PSA from yours truly.


End file.
